quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immigrants Ancestors to America
This page is dedicated to my immigrant ancestors and their wives who came over with them. Most of my immigrant ancestors were married, but not all of their wives came over to the New World with them. Direct Ancestors To The Colonies From England to Connecticut c George Clark (1613 - 1690) R Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) * m. Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692) S Capt. Joseph Syll (1636 - 1696) W Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644), Lord of the Manor of Fenny Compton in England, 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, Deputy Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, Magistrate of the Colony of Connecticut, a Commissioner of the Colony of Connecticut to the United Colonies of New England, proprietor From England to New Hampshire Hon. Henry Sherburne (1611 - 1680), Judge of Portsmouth, New Hampshire * m. Rebecca Gibbons (1617 - 1667) Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687), large proprietor, juror, selectmen, constable, fence viewer John Wingate (1636 - 1687) From Ireland to New Hampshire G Nathaniel Gordon (1705 - 1789) * Sarah Martin (1702 - 1781) From England to Maine John Cloyes (1604 - 1676) * m. Abigail Mournings (1615 - 1656) From England to Rhode Island B Rufus Barton (1606 - 1648) * m. Margaret Mary Stafford (1610 - 1648) John Greene (1597 - 1659), an original proprietor of Providence Rhode Island and co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island From England to Maryland B William Bozman I (1600 - 1650) * m. Agness Nichols (1605 - 1650) Donogh "Donnock" Dennis (c.1638 - 1716/17) John Sterling (1641 - 1705) William Travers I (c.1642 - 1700) L Samuel Long (1645 - 1695) From Ireland to Maryland Teigh O'Dowda Reagh (c.1640 - 1707) Teague Riggin (c.1640 - 1707), proprietor of 1,000 acres in Somerset County Magdalen Tasker (1637 - 1726) From the Netherlands to Maryland William Bozman II (1625 - 1665), co founder of Somerset County, Maryland, proprietor of 1,200 acres * m. Bridget Justice (1625 - 1660) From Scotland to Maryland John Patrick Donaldson (1745 - ) From England to Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), farmer, an early settler of Braintree, Massachusetts, ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) John Alderman (1584 - 1657) * m. Alice Williams (1590 - 1657) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677), Proprietor of 400 acres * m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796), Immigrated from Jamaica to Boston Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Constable, Selectmen, Fence Surveyor, Marshal, Small Juror Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661), Speaker of the House, Treasurer, Justice of the Peace, Leader of the Court of Deputies, Assistant Governor of the General Court of Massachusetts, Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company, Major General of the militia in New England. * m. Mary Wales (1613 - 1672) B Michael Bacon (1579 - 1648) * m. Alice Blowers (1581 - 1648) Capt. Michael Bacon (1608 - 1668) * m. Mary Baldwin (16176 - 1655) Michael Bacon (1639 - 1707) * m. Sarah Richardson (1639 - 1694) Rev. James Badcock (1580 - 1672) Capt. Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694) * m. Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700) John Baker (1598 - 1680), sold liquor and beer, Inn Holder, proprietor of a 150 acre farm Capt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718), iron worker, proprietor John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts * m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Capt. Hon. George Barbour (1613 - 1685) m. Elizabeth Clark (c.1620 - 1683) Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts Hon. Dea. Thomas Besbidge (1589 - 1674) William Billings (1629 - 1713) m. Mary Atherton (1636 - 1718) Thomas Boardman (1601 - bef.1673), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, one of the first deacons of Rev. John Lothrop's church. * m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) John Bradley (1605 - 1642) George Browne (1592 - 1633) * m. Christian Hibbert (c.1592 - 1641) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) William Brown (1608 - 1687), proprietor of 200 acres, had a success fishing and trading business * m. Mary Bisbee (1624 - 1703) George Burrill (1588 - 1653) * m. Mary Cooper (1606 - 1653) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord, Massachusetts Rev. Dr. Edward Bulkley (1614 - 1696) Richard Bullock (1622 - 1667) * m. Elizabeth Ingraham (1628 - 1659) Lt. Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village, Massachusetts Benjamin Butterfield (1610 - 1677) * m. Ann Jundon (c.1616 - 1661) C Capt. John Call (1636 - 1697) * m. Hannah Kettell (1637 - 1708) Thomas Call (1597 - 1676) Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Rev. Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652), first minister of Woburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) * m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) * m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Jonas Clarke (1619 - 1699) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697), Representative of Plymouth, Plymouth County, Massachusetts *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Commissioner of Essex County, Massachusetts, Commissioner to End Small Causes, Associate Judge, given the right to sell wine George Clifford (1592 - 1642) Constable John Clough (1613 - 1691), Constable of Salisbury, Massachusetts John Cloyes (1604 - 1676) * m. Abigail Mournings Sgt. Hugh Cole (1628 - 1699), fought in King Phillip's War * m. Mary Foxwell (1635 - 1688) James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor, Inn Keeper, Liscensed to sell liquor, fought in King Phillip's War, a first settler of Cole's Hill * m. Mary Tibbes (1598 - 1660) Corp. Edward Colburn (1618 - 1701) * m. Hannah Rolfe (1620 - 1712) John Cooper (c.1612 - 1676) * m. Priscilla Carpenter (1597 - 1689) D Dea. John Damon I (1621 - 1708) * m. Abigail Sherman (1622 - 1713) Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Innkeeper on two committees Capt. Jonathan Danforth (1628 - 1712), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, President of Harvard College, Judge of the Superior Court, Representative, Assistant, Selectmen, Town Clerk and captain of the militia * m. Elizabeth Poulter (1633 - 1689) Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) * m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) Lt. Hugh Drury (1616 - 1689), Member of the Ancient Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts * m. Lydia Rice (1627 - 1675) Capt. Nathaniel Duncan (1586 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Jourdain (1596 - 1633) Mary Durrant (1589 - 1631) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts E John Eddy (1595 - 1684) * m. Amy Doggett (1597 - ) Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway, Massachusetts *Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) * m. Grace Smith (1597 - 1673) John Finney (1604 - 1702) Capt. Hon. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) Reginald Foster (1595 - 1680) * m. Judith Wignal (1598 - 1664) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Richard Foxwell (1610 - 1643) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica, first Representative of Billerica, Massachusetts * m. Elizabeth Symms (1605 - 1668) G Richard Gale (1616 - 1678), Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, proprietor of 250 acres m. Mary Castle (1612 - 1681) Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) Edward Gaskoyne (c.16103 - c.1691) * m. Sarah Unknown (c.1618 - c.1691) George Giddings (1609 - 1676) John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court Henry Goldstone (1591 - 1638) Capt. Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) * m. Mary Moore (1600 - 1674) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Greene (1597 - 1659), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Green (1603 - 1639) * m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Edward Gyles (1610 - 1669) * m. Bridget Very (1591 - 1680) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) * m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) * Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) * m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) Edward Edmund Henchman (1605 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1605 - 1688) John Hill (c.1626 - 1717/18), Purchased Land from the Indians with a Party * m. Hannah Plaine (c.1632 - 1690) Samuel Hinckley (1589 - 1662) * m. Sarah Soole (1600 - 1656) Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706), 14th and last Governor of Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts, Representative, Magistrate and assistant, Deputy Governor, Commissioner on the board of Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies, Councilor * m. Mary Richards (1620 - 1659) George Hodges (1622 - ) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660), minister * m. Prudence Stockton (c.1581 - bef.1648) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author, minister * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Mark Hunking (1615 - 1667) John Hunting (1602 - 1689) * m. Esther Seaborn (1597 - 1676) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682) * m. Alice Bosworth (1606 - 1668) I Richard Ingraham (1622 - 1667) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673), born in Wales * m. Dorcas Buss (1623 - 1709) K Francis Miles Kendall (1620 - 1708) John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) * m. Mary Tidd (1620 - 1676) John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), Sheriff of London * m. Anna Smith (1604 - 1656) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Thomas Lamb (1596 - 1646) * m. Dorothy Harbottle (1619 - 1698) John Lambert (1629 - 1711) Edward Larkin (1615 - 1653), Member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company * m. Joanna Butler (1615 - c.1684) Henry Leland (1625 - 1680) * m. Margaret Badcock (1623 - 1705) Hopestill Leland (1580 - 1655) Maj. Gen. Gov. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Edmund Littlefield (1592 - 1661) * m. Annis Autstin (1596 - 1677) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts * m. Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687) Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) * m. Margaret Todd (1597 - 1680) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) Henry Lunt (1610 - 1662) M William Mann (1607 - 1662) Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) * m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) Robert Mansfield (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts Dea. Thomas Marrett (1589 - 1664) Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) * m. Anne Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Capt. Richard Martin (1609 - 1694) Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636) * Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654), an early settler of Dedham, Massachusetts * m. Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1684) John Moore (1576 - 1646), Farmer * m. Dorothy Barber (1587 - 1671) John Moore (c.1602 - 1674) * m. Elizabeth Whale (1612 - 1690) Joseph Morse (1610 - 1689) * m. Hester Peirce (1612 - 1694) Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Rep. of Plymouth, Massachusetts, Selectmen, Justice of the Peace * m. Ann Cooper (c.1625 - 1691) George Morton (1587 - 1624), historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) John Newgate (1588 - 1665), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable, on a committee to receive funds for Harvard, Hatter, Feltmaker, Haberdasher Richard Newton (1605 - c.1640), proprietor of about 130 acres * m. Anne Loker (1605 - 1697) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury * m. Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691) Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) O Capt. Peter Oliver (1616 - 1670) * m. Sarah Newgate (1621 - 1692) John Osgood (1595 - 1651) * m. Sarah Booth (1598 - 1667) John Osgood, Jr. (1631 - 1693) * m. Mary Clements (1637 - 1710) P John Page (1614 - 1687) * m. Mary Marsh (1621 - 1697) Thomas Paine (1613 - 1706) William Patten (1605 - 1668), Deputy from Cambridge, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Fence Viewer, Highway Surveyor * m. Mary Digbie ( - 1673) Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) * m. Mary Foster (1595 - 1680) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America John Perkins (1624 - 1699) * m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Perkins (1583 - 1654), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court * m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) * m. Susanna Brokenson ( - 1691) John Phillips (1605 - 1682), Constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts David Phippen (1590 - 1640) * m. Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) * m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) John Pickering (1617 - 1662) * m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) John Pierce (1588 - 1661), Weaver * m. Elizabeth Trull (1591 - 1668) Anthony Pierce (1611 - 1678) * m. Anne Moore (1613 - 1683) Thomas Pierce (1608 - 1683) * m. Elizabeth Cole (1619 - 1688) Sgt. Hon. John Porter (1596 - 1676), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable of Hingham, Massachusetts, proprietor of 500 acres and the largest proprietor of Salem Village, Massachusetts Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts * m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts * m. Mary Platts (1607 - 1674) John Proctor (1595 - 1672) * m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) * m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R Robert Rand (1590 - 1640) * m. Alice Sharpe (1604 - 1691) Srgt. Thomas Rand (1627 - 1683) * m. Sarah Edenden (1636 - 1699) John Raymond (1616 - 1703) * m. Rachel Scruggs (1627 - 1666) Dea. George Reed (1627 - 1706) William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) * m. Susanna Unknown (1610 - 1681) Thomas Richardson (1608 - 1651) * m. Mary Baldwin (1612 - 1670) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) John Rolfe (1585 - 1663) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676), Treasurer of Massachusetts Bay Colony for twenty years * m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) * m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Sargent ( - ) Richard Sawtell (1611 - 1694) * m. Mary Pope (1621 - 1694) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656) Thomas Scotto (1612 - 1657) Richard Sherman (1577 - 1660) Jane Skipper (1635 - 1682) Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Quartermaster John Smith (1608 - 1678) * m. Mary Ryder (1630 - 1703) Capt. John Smith (1621 - 1676) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Robert Smith (1636 - 1693), Immigrant ancestor of the Prophet of Joseph Smith Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671), proprietor of 451 acres, owner of 20,00 pounds, Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Watertown, Massachusetts, Fence Viewer of Watertown, Massachusetts, on a committee to design a bridge *m. Mary Barker (1603 - 1677) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown ( - ) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Edward Sturgis (1613 - 1695) * m. Elizabeth Hinckley (1617 - 1691) Hon. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony * m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts * m. Margery Unknown (c.1598 - 1663) Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution T Thomas Tarbell (1618 - 1678) * m. Mary Unknown (1620 - 1674) Jacob Towne (1631 - 1704) * m. Catherine Symonds (1630 - ) William Towne (1597 - 1673) Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) * m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) U William Underwood (1609 - 1697) * m. Sarah Pallett (1619 - 1684) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) * m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) Robert Ware (1611 - 1699) * m. Margaret Hunting (1628 - 1670) William Warner (1594 - ), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Peter Wear (1618 - 1691), Recorder of Deeds * m. Ruth Gooch (1627 - 1664) Dea. Thomas Wells (1605 - 1666) * m. Abigail Warner (1614 - 1671) William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Moses Wheat (1616 - 1700) * m. Tamazen Fox (1622 - 1689) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) * m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Capt. William Williams (c.1737 - 1781) John Wiley (1608 - 1662) Joseph Wise (1617 - 1684) * m. Mary Thompson (1619 - 1651) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Woodbury (1616 - 1703) Lt. Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) From Ireland to Maine James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) From France to Massachusetts Capt. Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), Selectmen, Salem's wealthiest merchant of his time From Scotland to Massachusetts John George (1620 - 1666) * m. Anna Goldstone (c.1624 - 1691) William Munroe (1624 - 1718), Scottish soldier, selectmen * m. Martha George (c.1634 - 1672) From Wales to Massachusetts John Coit (1590 - 1659) William Flint (1603 - 1672) Francis Gatcomb (1693 - 1744) Capt. Evan Thomas (1610 - 1661) From Germany to Pennsylvania John Christian Albright (1726 - 1784) Johann Clapp (1669 - aft.1727) John Ludwig Clapp (1704 - 1778) From England to Virginia Henry Carsley (1602 - bef.1635), in 1623 he arrived * m. Elizabeth Berryman (c.1608 - bef.1640) Capt. Isaac Chaplaine (1584 - 1628), in 1610 he arrived in Jamestown Stephen Horsey (1620 - 1671), Justice of the Peace of Somerset County, Maryland Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Walter Powell (1622 - 1696) John Roach (1635 - 1718), proprietor of 757 acres and five houses in Somerset County, Maryland Capt. Seth Ward (1595 - 1682) Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650), Constable of Pocomoke City, Maryland, proprietor of 443 acres From France to Virginia Gabriel Baubeau (1651 - 1737), proprietor of 350 acres From Germany to Virginia Hans Michael Holt (1696 - 1767), arrived in 1717, part of the Second Germanna Colony and proprietor of 400 acres * m. Anna Elizabeth Sheible (1700 - 1765) From Wales to Virginia William Bobbit (1649 - 1703) From England to New York Maj. Ambrose London (c.1618 - bef.1706), Justice of the Peace in Somerset County, Maryland, planter William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) * m. Clemence Fordham (1605 - 1646) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), Lord of the Manor of Shelter Island * m. Grisell Brinley (1635 - 1687) From Scotland to South Carolina Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743), proprietor of 700 acres From Scotland to Maine James Warren (c.1620 - 1702) * m. Margaret Richards (c.1622 - 1712) Collateral Ancestors To The Colonies From England to Massachusetts Elizabeth Putnam (1612 - 1682) Hon. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable of Salem Village, involved in the Salem Witch Trials, large proprietor Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686), Selectman, 1st Parish Clerk of Salem Village, Constable of Salem Village, Surveyor of Highways of Salem Village Sarah Putnam (bap.1623 - 1676) From England to Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island